kebangkitan sang pemimpin namikaze
by Bentara
Summary: naruto seorang remaja yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi itu sebelum dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berjas asing di pagi hari. Naruto diajak menjadi seorang pemimpin serikat sihir. Nah, bagaimanakah kisah sang remaja kuning?/ Cerita ini akan di Remake ulang untuk lebih baiknya. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya
1. Chapter 1

disclamer:mashasi kishimoto

rate:t - m

sumary: naruto bertemu seseorang yang membuat yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi pemimpin komplotan misterius

warning : banyak hal mungkin salah dalam cerita jadi maaf jika gak sesuai keinginan pembaca

pagi hari di sebuah apartemen kecil terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah tertidur dengan lelap diatas sebuah kasur sederhana walau hari saudah pagi dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi tapi nampaknya orang yang bersangkutan tak peduli dan nampak masih nyaman teridur di kasur yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri yang memiliki kebiasan tertidur sambil bergerak-gerak nama pemuda itu uzmaki naruto atau yang bisa disebut naruto itu masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah barunya tapi nampaknya dia tidak dan tak ambil pusing.

pukul 07.15 pagi

''hoamm, ah sudah pagi ya?'' naruto akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. dia bangkit dari posisi berebahnya dan kemudian mengabil posisi duduk. di pandanginya sekitar kamarnya, mata biru lautnya nampak mencari sesuatu entah apa. ketika matanya melihat sebuah kalung yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil tepat di samping kepala kasurnya berada. di gerkannya tangannya untuk mengambil kalung itu, kalung yang nampak biasa-biasa saja dan nampak tidak memiliki sesuatu hal yang istimewa tapi bagi naruto benda itu adalah sesuatu hal yang berharga dia. kalung yang merupakan pemberian kushina- ibu naruto ketika berumur 5 tahun, sebelum ibunya meninggal karena suatu alasan yang naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang. naruto juga memiliki seorang ayah, dulu ketika ibunya masih hidup ibunya sering sekali menceritakan perihal ayahnya.

ibunya dulu bilang ayahnya itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya hanya saja ayahnya itu lebih tampan, namanya adalah minato namikaze seorang pria baik hati yang mau menolong ibunya ketika sedang kesusahan.

naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat dulu ibunya itu bercerita soal ayahnya kelewat semangat saking serunya dan menurut naruto ibunya itu agak sedikit melebih-lebihkan soal ayahnya itu.

naruto baru sadar bahwa waktunya tersisa 5 menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup, setelah dia selesai berpakaian sekolah dan pergi tanpa makan pagi. naruto berangkat dengan terburu-buru, dan ketika dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya dia di kejutkan dengan seorang berpakaian jas rapi dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di matanya seolah-olah menampakkan kesan misterius tersendiri bagi si pemilik.

naruto melihat orang di depannya dari atas kebawah dari postur tubuh orang itu bisa di katakan dia seorang wanita apa lagi dia punya rambut yang agak panjang dan juga.

''**GLEK''**

naruto meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat dada wanita itu yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar, jika saja setelan jasnya tidak menutupi bagian itu naruto pasti sudah nosebled dari tadi.

sementara si wanita yang merasa di awasi dari tadi heran dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. karena penasaran diapun mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda di depannya itu, dan ketika dia mengetahui apa yang di lihat orang itu tangan kirinya secara reflek membentuk sebuah kepalan dan dengan kecepatan yang sulit di lihat mata orang biasa pukulan itu sudah bersarang dengan telak di wajah sang pemuda yang sekarang terpental kebelakang dan mendarat dengan wajah menghantam lantai dan pantat menungging.

si wanita yang sukses membuat naruto tepar dengan satu pukulan menghela napas berat, mengingat kedatangnya kemari bukan membunuh orang tapi mengajak orang di depannya itu untuk bertemu seseorang.

naruto membuka matanya hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah silau lampu dan bebauan obat yang mirip rumah sakit. dia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurannya meski rasa sakit di wajah membuatnya meringis kesakitan tapi di coba untuk paksakan hal itu untuk melihat seisi ruangan yang sekarang terasa berbeda dari kamarnya yang biasa dia tempati ketika waktu tidur, dan naruto hanya bisa menganga ketika melihat seisi ruangan yang sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai kamar hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas lengkap termasuk kamar mandi (naruto mendengar suara percikan air di pintu yang di lihatnya). naruto gelabkan bukan main ketika pintu sower itu terbuka masalahnya dia tidak tahu siapa orang di balik pintu itu apakah wanita atau malah laki-laki. jika laki-laki, dia mungkin akan bertanya perihal kenapa dia bisa di sini tapi jika wanita.

naruto tak sempat melanjutkan pikirannya karena pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka seluruhnya dan memperlihatkan seorang **wanita** dengan tubuh yang telanjang dan nampak masih basah di beberapa bagian. sebuah handuk ada di tangannya, ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo itu terhenti ketika dia sadar akan naruto yang tengah memandangnya, gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk langsung terhenti. dan naruto baru sadar kalau dia sekarang tidak berpakaian lagi.

tsunade seorang ahli medis yang handal dalam bidangnya. sudah menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang dengan kemampuan medisnya itu, dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam tugasnya. dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang seorang pasien yang katanya adalah orang penting sambil membawa catatan tentang pememeriksaannya hari ini terhadap seorang pasien. tsunade terus berjalan, ketika dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang berdisein sederhana dengan warna hitam kelam tsunade membuka pintu itu, dan ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatannya kedepan, wajah tsunade tiba-tiba berubah jadi terkejut dan nampak sulit percaya dengan adegan di depannya. di hadapannya seorang yang di kenal tsunade cukup lama tengah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa di katakan kurang senonoh dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak di kenali oleh dirirnya.

''nyonya tsunade'' orang yang menjadi ketrkejutan tsunade nampak menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan memanggil namanya dengan nada agak ragu tapi hal itu mampu menyadarkan tsunade dari lamunannya dan akhirnya membuat dirinya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

tsunade tersenyum simpul ketika melihat hinata bawahannya, nampak menikmati posisinya yang sekarang berada di bawah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tidak di kenali tsunade. mereka menatap tsunade dengan mata terbelalak kaget yang di artikan tsunade dengan kehadirannya di sini hanya menggagu aktivas mereka berdua, jadi dengan senyum pasrah dan berkata '' aku tidak melihat apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan'' tsunade pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan hinata yang sekarang tengah meneriaki namanya untuk menjelaska keadaan sebenarnya tapi tidak tsunade tidak ambil pusing dan malah berpikir bawahannya itu akhirnya bisa melepas masa-masa singel dirinya itu, apa lagi mereka nampak sudah ingin melakukan hal itu jika saja tsunade tak datang. yah, tapi itu semua hanya asumsi tsunade belaka mari kita lihat kebenarnya beberapa menit lalu

**flash back** **0n**

hinata termenung melihat naruto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan sekarang tengah menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa berkedip. hinata baru tersadar setelah dia melihat hidung naurto berdarah, hinata lalu melihat dirinya sendiri yang sekarang tanpa pakaian. hinata tanpa pikir panjang membentuk kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan membuat tubuhnya di penuhi oleh aura biru aneh.

dan dengan gerakan cepat hinata sudah berada di depan naruto, dia bersiap mengarahkan pukulannya yang penuh aura biru padat kedepan wajah naruto tapi, ketika hampir beberapa inci lagi aura biru milik hinata yang terkonsentrasi penuh di tangannya mengenai wajah naruto sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

naruto dengan lihainya menghindari pukulan hinata yang memiliki daya rusak besar dengan cara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping sehingga membuat pukulan itu hanya meninju udara hampa tapi, belum sempat hinata sadar dari keadaan terkejutnya dia sudah dihadapkan dengan naruto yang sekarang menahan seluruh tubuhnya dengan cara menindihnya tidak lupa tangan hinata yang sekarang dipegangi oleh naruto sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

hinata sebenarnya ingin berteriak tapi ketika dia merasakan tekanan aura dari pemuda di depannya ini, hinata baru sadar kalau pemuda di depanya ini adalah orang yang benar-benar memilki level berbeda dari dirinya.

meski sudah melewati banyak keadaan dimana dirinya tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari atau bahkan hampir mati hinata tak pernah merasakan tak pernah merasakan ketakutan menyenggapi dirinya namun, sekarang meski hanya menatap mata pemuda yang ada di depannya hinata bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan lagi.

**''ceklek''**

hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari pemuda di depannya kearah pintu yang sekarang terbuka dan memperlihatkan atasannya tsunade senju yang tengah mentapanya dengan pandanganngan syok yang menurut hinata tak bagus untuk dirinya dan akan membuat dirinya dalam masalah untuk waktu yang akan datang nanti.

''nyonya tsunade'' hinata mencoba memanggil atasan satu pekerjaannya itu tapi yang dia dapat malah tsunade yang tersenyum dan berkata ''aku tak melihat apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan'' dengan begitupun tsunade pergi meninngalkan hinata yang mencoba memanggil atasannya itu.

akhinya, fiuh selesai juga fic saya yang kedua ini. maaf jika ada yang menungguin fic dual soul tapi saya fic itu gak akan update untuk waktu yang gak di tentuin.

nah, saya undur diri dulu bye -_-


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer:mashasi kishimoto

rate: T semi M (mungkin)

sumary: naruto bertemu seseorang yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi pemimpin komplotan mysterius

warning :mungkin banyak kekurang dalam cerita ini jadi maaf jika gak sesuai keinginan anda.

chapter 2: penjelasan.

''ugh''

naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi pipinya yang sekarang agak memar, bukan hanya itu dari cara jalan naruto sekarang yang agak gontai juga menunjukkan sesuatu telah terjadi dengan pria berambut pirang itu.

yah itu wajar saja setelah insiden yang terjadi di kamar pasien dengan gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang dikenal naruto dengan nama hinata itu, menamparnya dengan kencang di pipi hingga menimbulkan bekas memar dan jika seandainya naruto tidak mengelak sedikit dari serangan itu mungkin bibirnya akan sobek karena tamparan hinata barusan mengeluarkan aura biru yang dianggap naruto berbahaya.

meski berhasil menghindari ssedikit serangan dibagian muka, naruto mengalami sesuatu yang tidak diduga.

hinata tanpa sepengetahuan naruto berhasil menendang secara langsung betisnya dengan aura biru yang teraliri di kakinya.

meski naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya jika terkena serangan hinata yang dialiri aura itu, naruto tetap tak bisa menghindari serangan itu karena betisnya entah kenapa tidak bisa digerakan.

dan pada akhirnya narutopun bisa tahu rasa sakit dari kulit robek, meski robeknya tidak kelihatan dari luar melainkan dari dalam.

jadi, setelah mereka selesai berpakaian sepenuhnya kembali, naruto dan hinatapun pergi (ralat hanya hinata yang sebenarnya mau pergi tapi, kalau naruto dia cuma dipaksa untuk ikut oleh hinata)

''anu, hinata. apa benda yang besar itu namanya?''

''diamlah''

naruto langsung terdiam karena perkataan hinata barusan, bagi naruto yang tak teralalu memahami yang berurusan dengan wanita, hal ini tentu saja sebuah masalah baginya, apalagi wanita yang sekarang berjalan didepannya itu bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan bagi naruto ,jika dia salah bicara sedikit saja.

''lagi pula ini adalah hukuman kedua untukmu yang sudah membuat aku masuk dalam sebuah masalah yang sulit'' tanpa memalingkan mukanya, hinata berkata kepada naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

000000

setelah beberapa menit naruto dan hinata berjalan melewati beberapa area yang bisa di katakan berkelas dengan orang-orang yang berpakian mahal berlalu lalang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, naruto dan hinatapun akhirnya sampai di tujuan sebenarnya.

sekarang hinata dan naruto berada di sebuah lorong gelap yang berhiaskan lilin remang-remang sebagai penerangan di setiap sisi dinding.

berbeda dengan beberapa area yang dilewati oleh naruto dan hinata tadi, yang bisa dikatakan berekelas tinggi.(temasuk ruang kesehatan)yang sekarang dimasuki oleh naruto dan hinata ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan area yang barusan.

sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap meski sudah memiliki lilin sebagai penerangannya tapi, naruto masih kesulitan dalam melihat ditambah dengan lantainya yang dipenuhi dengan air semakin menambah kesulitan bagi naruto untuk berjalan. berbeda dengan naruto, hinata yang memimpin jalan dengan santainya melewati jalan yang ada tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, bahkan jika seandainya naruto tidak memanggil hinata untuk mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak tahu seluk beluk tempat yang sekarang mereka lewati mungkin naruto sudah tersesat sejak tadi.

000000000000

setelah beberapa menit yang penuh dengan kesulitan tersindiri bagi naruto namun tidak bagi hinata. akhirnya, naruto dan hinatapun sampai juga di ujung lorong dari area ini.

hal yang menyambut mereka berdua pertama kali adalah sebuah pintu baja yang cukup besar dengan ornamen-ornamen dinding yang aneh, menurut naruto.

''baiklah, naruto sekarang aku akan menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini''naruto yang masih fokus dengan pintu besar didepannya dikejutkan dengan uacapan hinata barusan, naruto langsung memandang kearah gadis indigo didepannya, yang masih membelakanginya tubuhnya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

hinata hanya tersenyum ketika melirik dari sudut matanya akan reaksi naruto, baginya meski laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya terlihat seperti remaja biasa, tapi hinata entah kenapa dia merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri di dalam hatinya ketika bersama dengan remaja itu, entah kenapa.

''tapi, sebelum itu entah engkau mau percaya atau tidak yang aku katakan nanti itu terserah pada dirimu'' naruto memasang pose berfikir dengan mata yang beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya naruto kembali membuka matanya dan kemudian menjawab.

''baiklah, aku mengerti'' balas naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum

hinata kembali tersenyum dengan senang mendengar jawaban naruto barusan.

''baiklah, pertama. aku akan menjelaskan siapa diriku ini''hinatapun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah naruto.

''aku adalah seorang penyihir yang diutus dari sebuah serikat sihir yang bernama cahaya bulan, untuk menjadikanmu pemimpin berikutnya dari serikat itu, naruto uzumaki '' dengan bersedikap dada hinata menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

''kedua, sebagai orang yang diutus, aku akan mengajarimu tentang semua hal yang ada diserikat termasuk sihir, naruto'' kali ini hinata tersenyum senang.

''ketiga, dan yang terpenting aku akan menjadi orang yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu, apapun yang terjadi. ingat itu ya''

kali ini hinata dengan lantang menunjuk kearah wajah naruto mengunakan jari telunjuk tangan kananya. dan tanpa bisa menjawab narutopun hanya memasang wajah bingungnya yang terkesan bodoh.

TBC

nah, segitu aja dulu maaf ceritanya kurang panjang, kurang bagus, dan keterlambatan saya dalam update story ini, karena masalah yang terjadi dengan dunia ffn dan rasa malas. saya jadi kesulitan sendiri deh buat update story ini, tapi sekarang sudah bisa lagi, jadi untuk waktu kedepannya saya usahakan secepat mungkin deh. (itupun jika ada kuota internet dan gak malas)

untuk chapter dua ini, saya punya pertanyaan bagi para reader yang ngebaca cerita ini, apa kalian para reader sekalian nemuin sesuatu yang dilupakan oleh naruto dari chapter satu sampai dua ini? jika bisa jawab saya bolehin deh masukin ocnya ke story ini tapi, jangan lupa kasih biodatanya juga ya, hehehe.

masih adakah yang mau ngeriview nih cerita. saya sih sebagai outhor amatir gak akan terlalu berharap banyak dari para reader sekalian , tapi jika mau rievewe terimakasih atas riviewenya, termasuk riviewan sebelumnya dan orang yang favorite tin nih, sekali lagi terimakis banyak.

yah, segitu aja dari saya. **BMS **out.


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer: mashasi kishimoto

rate: T semi M (mungkin)

fair: uhm... naruhina aja deh

hmm, pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena sudah ingkar janji dan nampak menelantarkan fic ini tapi sebenarnya adalah saya mengalami masalah dengan cara masuk saya ke fanfiction. yah, saya tidak akan mengatakan apa itu karena hanya merepotkan saja. nah, sekarang saya ucapakan banyak terimakasih bagi yang sudah riviews cerita saya ini

* * *

chapter 3

setelah hinata menejelaskan siapa dirinya dan apa tujuan sebenarnya dirinya kepada naruto. pemuda bermarga uzumaki itu masih saja memperlihatkan tampang bodohnya.

"hm, bagaimana? apa kau percaya?" hinata masih memasang posenya yang tadi sambil menghadap ke arah naruto namun dengan nada yang terdengar senang. bagi gadis penyihir itu membuat seseorang terkejut adalah sesuatu hal yang menurutnya memberikan kesenangan tersendiri terhadap dirinya jadi karena itu ketika dia melihat pemuda kuning yang berhasil di culiknya dengan mudah itu memperlihatkan tampang bodoh sebagai jawabanya itu membuat hatinya sedikit senang.

"ya"

"hah?"

"aku percaya"

"kau bercandakan?"

"tidak"

hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban naruto barusan. benar-beanr tak terduga ternyata naruto yang terlihat berwajah seperti orang normal ternyata tak disangka percaya dengan perkataan hinata barusan dengan mudahnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. hinata hanya dapat mengehembuskan napasnya ketika mengetahui itu. sebab naruto sudah percaya dengannya jadinya hinata tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk berlama-lama disini.

"baiklah, kuarasa sekarang sudah saatnya, selanjutnya akan ku jelaskan semuanya di perjalan nanti. jadi kau tak perlu sungkan untuk bertanya banyak hal nantinya ya" dengan senyumannya yang kembali terkembang setelah keterkejutannya.

hinata berbalik mengahad kearah pintu baja yang ada didepannya. sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya sejajar lurus kearah pintu baja itu lalu hinata mengucapkan sebuah mantra panjang dengan bahasa yang tak dimengerti oleh naruto. di bawah kaki hinata tercipta sebuah lingkarang sihir dengan aksara-aksara aneh yang mulai naik berterbangan menyebar kesuluruh penjuru ruangan.

GINNNNN

dan pintu baja yang awalnya tertutup rapat itupun bergerak dengan secara perlahan dengan suara nyaring tercipta sesaat setelah hinata menyelesaikan bait dari mantra yang dirapalkannya itu.

ketika mereka berdua memasuki pintu baja itu apa yang berada didalamnya adalah sebuah hal yang diluar dugaan. didalam pintu itu sebenarnya membuat naruto bertanya-tanya heran didalam pikirannya sendiri 'apa benar seperti ini gerbang perbatasannya? aenh sekali'. apa yang terlihat adalah sebuah tempat yang lebih mirip dengan pembuangan sampah kotor dengan sampah yang menunpuk setinggi gunung dan bau busuk yang tercium dimana-mana.

sebenarnya tempat ini mempunyai luas area yang cukup lebar dan langit-langit yang tinggi jika seandainya saja tak ada tumpukan sampah mungkin tempat ini akan lebih enak dipandang.

"hinata ini..."

"ah, maaf ya naruto aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau tempat ini sebenarnya lebih sering disebut tempat sampah karena banyak kotoran yang berada disini, hehehe" dengan tawa yang terdengar gugup hinata meminta maaf pada naruto yang kini tengah menutup hidungnya karena kebauan.

"tunggu sebentar ya" hinata berkata seperti itu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah kening naruto, lalu sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh naruto dan pada saat cahaya menghilang naruto sudah tak merasa kebauan lagi.

"aku menggunakan sihir perlindung pada tubuhmu meski efeknya tidak terlalu kuat"

naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya karena sesuatu. naruto memandang kearah hinata. entah kenapa semenjak mereka memasuki tempat ini hinata sangat gelisah seakan akan sesuatu akan terjadi.

"raggggggh'

sebuah suara bising terdengar menggema di penjuru tempat itu. naruto mengarahkan pandanganya mencari asal suara itu namun kurangnya jarak pandang membuat naruto kesulitan.

"akhirnya dia datang juga ya?" perkataan hinata barusan terkesan lebih kearah penyataan dari pada pertanyaan. sambil memandang langit tempat ini hinata berbicara seperti itu.

naruto mengikuti arah pandangan hinata dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika. disana terlihat sebuah tubuh besar yang panjang dengan sisik tebal berwarna hitam kelam sebagai kulitnya. mata dengan warna merah darah yang memiliki niat membunuh, dan gigi besar yang sangat tajam, namun bukan hanya itu saja. makhluk itu adalah sebuah eksisntansi yang cukup terkanal.

"naruto maaf ya tapi kita tak akan melawannya"

"eh? memangnya siapa yang mau melawan makhluk itu?"

"hm, aku pikir kau akan melawan makhluk dengan level ss itu sendirian"

"jadi aku aku pikir akan lebih baik untuk memberitahumu lebih dulu"

"k-kau pikir aku gila melawan naga sendirian, hah?"

yah, makhluk yang sekarang dilihat oleh naruto maupun hinata naga berbentuk ular yang tak bersayap namun makhluk itu masih bisa terbang entah dengan cara apa

"nama naga itu uroboros. sama seperti di duniamu makhluk itupun sangat terkenal di dunia kami karena tentu saja menjadi penjaga gerbang perbatasan dua dunia ini"

"mengalahkannya sama saja dengan kau menjadi salah satu orang kuat, eh-eh" hinata mengucapakan hal itu dengan santainya seakan dia tak merasa takut pada saat ini.

berbeda dengan hinata. naruto terus memandang naga yang sekarang sudah turun dan berhadapan dengan mereka itu dengan perasaan takut. meski postur tubuh pemuda memperlihatkan kalau dia sudah siap dengan apa yang terjadi tapi

"sudahku bilang kita tak akan melawannya jadi..." hinata langsung saja menarik tangan naruto yang pada saat itu ada di sebelahnya.

dan begitulah hari dimana naruto melihat semuanya bergerak sangat cepat dan dipenuhi oleh api dalam setiap perjalannya menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama.

yah, saya minta maaf meski diatas sudah minta maaf tapi menurut saya harus minta maaf banyak-banyak karena terkesan sudah ngelantarin fic ini.

dan untuk semua yang sudah mendukung dengan cara riview sekali lagi termaksih banyak ya jangan lupa riview lagi ya. oh iya kalau riview beri saran akan kekurangan cerita saya ini ya :)

jadi sampai jumpa lagi dichapter berikutnya ya (yang gak pasti kapan updatenya)

BMS out


	4. Chapter 4

disclamer: mashasi kishimoto

rate: T semi M (mungkin)

fair: naruhina

* * *

chapter 4

Di sebuah hutan yang nampak tenang dengan pepohonannya yang rimbun tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara kecil yang membuat ketenangan dihutan itu agak berkurang. Suara itu terdengar mirip dengan percikan listrik yang terjadi ketika suatu kabel bertegengan listrik mengalami kerusakan. Suara itu sempat berhenti sebentar namun tak berapa lama kemudian suara itu berubah menjadi seusatu yang mengejutkan seisi hutan. Sebuah suara ledakan tiba-tiba tercipta setelah suara percikan itu berhenti terdengar dan sesaat setelah suara ledakan itu terdengar terciptalah sebuah lubang berwarna hijau kekuningan yang seukuran tubuh orang dewasa di tengah-tengah area kosong hutan itu, mirip lubang cacing.

Dari lubang itu keluarlah dua sosok berbeda gender dengan pakaian yang agak berantakan. Sosok pertama yang merupakan seorang pemuda nampak tak sadarkan diri dan sedang di papah oleh sosok kedua sementara itu sosok kedua yang merupakan seorang gadis yang tengah memangku sosok si pemuda itu nampak berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan napas yang tak beraturan namun meski dalam kondisi seperti itu si gadis nampak tak peduli dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya sambil membawa pemuda itu.

Dan kedua sosok itu adalah Hinata dan Naruto yang keadaannya seperti disebutkan diatas.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. " Hinata menghembusankan napasnya dengan nada berat. Meskipun Hinata merasakan energi yang dimilikinya sudah tak banyak lagi untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya namun gadis itu masih sempat tersenyum.

Sambil berjalan mendekat ke sebuah pohon yang bisa dicapainya untuk memulihkan energi dan menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diterima oleh Naruto, gadis berambut indigo itu memaksakan dirinya. Meski kakinya sudah hampir tak mampu lagi untuk berjalan namun Hinata tak peduli akan hal itu karena ini semua demi janjinya ke Naruto.

Hinata merebahkan tubuh Naruto disebelahnya. Sejak tadi Hinata terus mencoba menghilankan ingatan pahit yang menyebabkan semua ini bisa terjadi namun sia-sia dia tak bisa.

Semua ini terjadi karena Hinata tak sempat menghindari serangan Uroboros disaat-saat terakhir. Padahal waktu itu dia sedikit lagi dapat menggapai gerbang dunia sihir namun tanpa terduga serangan dari Uroboros mengarah tepat kearah mereka berdua. Disaat itulah Hinata mengaktifkan pelindung sihir terkuatnya yang menggunakan hampir seluruh energi sihirnya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Naruto namun sial bagi Naruto karena Hinata sedikit meleset dalam memperhitungkan kekuatan pelindung yang dibuat untuk dirinya sehingga serangan dari Uroboros membuat pelindung yang diberikan Hinata hancur dan akhirnya mengenai tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu secara langsung.

Saat itulah Hinata benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat Naruto hampir sekarat.

Hinata menyandarkan bahunya kepohon itu sambil memandang dengan pandangan menyesal pada pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, ketika mengingat bagaimana wajah Naruto yang pada saat itu menahan sakit membuat Hinata merasakan pilu di hatinya. Dia merasakan itu bukan karena dia menyukai Naruto. Tidak Hinata baru bertemu pemuda itu tak lebih dari sehari dan hal yang diketahui Hinata tentang Naruto hanya sebatas nama lalu bagaimana dia bisa bilang kalau yang di rasakannya itu cinta.

Hinata masih menyembuhkan luka Naruto menggunakan sisa-sisa dari sihir yang dimilikinya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian selesai Hinata menyembuhkan Naruto, gadis itu mengehembuskan napasnya legah, akibat dari kelelahan yang diterimanya dan juga penggunaan sihir yang berlebihan membuat Hinata merasa kematiannya sangat dekat tadi ketika menyembuhkan Naruto.

"setidaknya aku berhasil memberi pertolongan pertama"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hinatapun jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinatapun terbangun. Gadis itu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Sambil mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya karena sehabis pingsan di atas tanah sehingga membuat penat. Hinata kemudian memandang langit diatasnya. Hari sudah nampaknya sudah akan petang dan itu artinya Hinata sudah beristirahat cukup lama.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping tempat dia tertidur. Dimana Naruto tertidur namun tak ada seorangpun disana.

Awalnya Hinata masih terlihat normal-normal saja dan malah kelihatan tak peduli namun itu tak bertahan lama. setelah menguap kecil sekali barulah Hinata sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto"

Hinata langsung bangkit sepenuhnya dari posisi duduknya. Sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah hutan Hinata mencari tanda-tanda kemungkina peneyebab Naruto menghilang.

"sial, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

.

.

.

"NARUTO"

"NARUTO"

"NARUTO"

Hinata terus memanggil nama Naruto berulang kali, sambil berlari dengan arah tak menentu.

Sebenarnya Hinata tadi sudah memanggil hewan familiar miliknya untuk mencari keredaan Naruto namun sayangnya hewan familiarnya itu juga tak dapat menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu sedikitpun. Dia juga tadi sudah menggunaka sihir bertife pelacak untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto, namun seakaan memperburuk keadannya saat ini hutan tempat Hinata sekarang berada nampaknya dapat membuat kemampuan sihir pelacak miliknya menjadi tak berfungsi dengan baik sehingga pada akhirnya Hinata terpaksa menggunakan jalan terakhir, yaitu mencari Naruto dengan usahanya sendiri.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dari berlarinya. Tubuhnya yang baru pulih dari pingsan membuatnya terpaksa beristirahat.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lelah, dia tak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang secara mysterius, sambil menghapus beberapa keringat yang menetes di dahinya, Hinata mencoba berpikir soal kemana dia harus pergi mencari keberadaan Naruto.

.

.

"hah, sebenarnya dimana Naruto berada sih?" Hinata sebenarnya tak ingin mengeluh namun dirinya sudah mencari Naruto kemana-mana namun tak sedikitpun sosok berambut kuning itu terlihat 'apa jangan-jangan dia terjatuh ke jurang?' membayangkan hal itu membuat wajah Hinata menjadi pucat pasih, perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa mulai khawatir kembali dengan Naruto.

Sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sempat kepikiran negatif Hinata kembali ingin mencari Naruto tapi sebelum itu terjadi

"ah, sial waktunya kenapa kurang pas begini. ah, sudahlah mencari pada saat gelap begini bukan hal yang bagus kurasa" matahari sore memang sudah mulai nampak kembali keperaduannya, cahaya senja yang menyelimuti hutan inipun sudah mulai meredup seiring tenggelamnya sang surya.

Hinata memandang kearah depannya, padangannya nampak gelap dan kacau. Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin mencari keberadaan Naruto namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu tetap tak ketemu juga.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Naruto yang tadi kini kembali menghantui pikiran Hinata. Dirinya benar-benar khawatir dengan pemuda itu namun karena keadaan tak menguntunkannya dengan terpaksa Hinata mundur dulu sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hampir tak dapat berkata-kata apapun saat ini. Dihadapannya Naruto, sosok yang di carinya sejak tadi kini dengan santainya tengah memunggunginya sambil menunggu ikan yang dibakarnya matang.

ketika Hinata ingin kembali lagi ketempat awal dia agak sedikit lupa dengan jalannya. Karena Hinata sudah mencari berkeliling keberadaan Naruto bahkan berlari-lari kesana kemari membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan mengingat jalan untuk kembali. "ugh, sial. Padahal aku mencari seseorang tapi kenapa malah aku yang tersesat, sih?"

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Dirinya sudah cukup pusing dengan menghilangnya Naruto lalu sekarang dia malah tersesat dan ditambah pertunya sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi sejak tadi.

"aaaaaah berengsek, bekalku terjatuh saat melawan Uroboros" Hinata bukannya ingin mengatakan hal tak sopan itu secara terang-terangan tentu saja. Dirinya adalah seorang murid yang dipandang baik di sekolahnya namun untuk keadaanya yang saat ini Hinata terpaksa membuang imaje itu sementara waktu demi menghilangkan semua amarah yang berada di pikirannya saat ini.

Padahal Hinata adalah seorang penyihir tapi kenapa bisa sampai dalam keadaan seperti ini? Hinatapun bingung sendiri dengan jawabannya.

*DUSH*

*DUSH*

Hinata mencium sebuah bau harum yang dari balik semak-semak. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ketempat bau itu berasal

"ah baunya enak sekali"

"benarkah?"

"ya, apa yang kau ba-"

"ikan sungai. apa kau mau?"

'rambut kuning' Hinata terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi ternyata malah berada tempat ini. 'sial jika seperti ini lebih baik aku tunggu saja tadi dia' pikir Hinata sementara itu orang yang tadi mencoba menawarkan makanan pada Hinata nampak agak sedikit bingung karena tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari orang di belakangnya, dan karena ingin memastikan. Orang itu memalingkan mukanya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo berparas cantik tengah menahan marah. Orang itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Melihat bagaimana gadis didepannya itu kini tengah mengaktifkan sihirnya membuat orang itu merinding ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"ee.. Hi-Hi-Hinata..."

"mati kau pemuda berengsek"

Dan pada saat itu juga Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri

'

'

'

Di suatu tempat antah barantah. Terlihat seseorang bertudung dengan wajah tertutup topeng. Dari segi penampilan orang itu nampak bergender laki-laki. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tegap dan dadanya yang bidang.

Orang bertopeng itu nampak menikmati waktunya saat ini. Memandangi suatu pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya terganggu karena kemunculan secara tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir di belakang laki-laki itu. Dari bentuk dan tulisan aksara yang berada di lingkaran sihir itu nampaknya itu merupakan sebuah sihir teleport.

laki-laki itu hanya melihat sebentar dengan ekor matanya kearah lingkaran sihir itu kemudian dia kembali lagi melakukan aktifitasnya yang sempat terganggu tadi. Seakan orang itu sudah sering sekali melihat hal itu terjadi.

Yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu setelah lingkaranya menghilang adalah seseorang yang memaki jubah berwarna hitam kelam dengan kedua tangannya yang ditutupi oleh sebuah sarung tangan berdisen cukup unik dimana sarung tangan itu memliki sebuah gelang yang nampak menyatu dengan lubang masuk sarung tangan itu.

Orang itu kemudian membungkukan badannya penuh hormat kearah laki-laki bertopeng itu.

"Master, seperti yang anda bilang rencana bisa dimulai kapan saja"

.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya diam dan hening menyelimuti kedua sosok itu. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya sosok bertopeng itu berbalik menghadap kearah sosok orang yang sejak tadi menunggu jawabannya itu.

"Bagus, tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin menyapa seseorang terlebih dulu" setelah mengucapkan hal itu terciptalah sebuah lingkaran di bawah kaki orang bertopeng itu. Seakan paham, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun orang yang berjubah itu berdiri dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ikut masuk kedalaman lingkaran sihir milik lelaki bertopeng itu lalu setelah itu cahaya menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dan membuat mereka berdua menghilang.

.

.

.

Naruto selalu merasa kalau hidupnya ini membosankan dan tak bertujuan, namun semenjak seorang wanita penyihir datang dan menculiknya. Naruto merasa kalau sekarang perasaan bosan itu mulai memudar sedikit dari hatinya. Naruto tak mengerti bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi namun yang pasti Hinata, gadis itu telah merubahnya. Bahkan saat inipun Hinata mulai mengikis perasaan itu.

"Hinata a-aku..." Naruto merasa kalau dirinya kini tengah dibawa kedalam neraka dunia hidup-hidup dengan cara di seret paksa oleh seorang dewi kematian.

Naruto mengerti Hinata marah padanya karena sudah meninggalkannya sendirian tapi tak dapat disangka Hinata akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"aku mohon Hinata tolong ma- aduh" belum sempat Naruto menyelsaikan kata-katanya sebuah tinjakan dapat dia rasakan diwajahnya.

"Diam, dasar bodoh. Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah. Heh, mimpi saja sanah"

Semenjak saat keajidan itu Hinata mengikat Naruto agar laki-laki itu tak dapat lepas darinya sehingga dia dapat dengan leluasa menjaga Naruto agar tak bertindak sembarangan setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"maaf, aku menyesal dan tak akan mengulangi lagi hal itu, Hinata"

"aku bilang DIAM bodoh tak akan kuampuni kau meski meminta maaf ribuan kali"

"tapi tubuhku sudah mati rasa sejak tadi, Hinata"

"heh, masa bodoh dengan tubuhmu kau akan ku bebaskan ketika kita sampai di serikat nanti, mengerti?"

"TIDAK".

000000

DAN SELELASIALAH CHAPTER 4. AH, akhirnya setelah sekian lama selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut anda semua lebih panjangkan dari sebelumnya. Saya merasa sangat berterimakasih masih ada yang mau riview chpater 3 kemaren padahal itu kerasa aneh loh ceritanya (tertawa). Ah sudahlah, saya ucapankan terimakasih untuk yang ngeriview cerita ini. Maaf saya karena gak pernah ngebalas riviewan dari para rider sekalian, maaf ya. Nah, sampai sini dulu, terimakasih banyak karena sudah ngeluangin waktu kalian buat ngebaca cerita saya ini, yang confliknya aja lama banget muncul. Baikalah, saya undur dulu bye.

**BMS OUT**.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate: T semi M (mungkin)

Fair: NaruHina

* * *

chapter 5

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah penginapan di suatu kota yang entah apa namanya Naruto lupa. Naruto kini hanya sendirian di dalam kamar itu karena Hinata tengah pergi ke suatu tempat entah kemana katanya sih ingin beli sesuatu.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Setelah perjalanannya yang terasa panjang bersama dengan Hinata, Naruto kembali diasadarkan kalau gadis itu sangatlah berbahaya.

"ah, sial gadis merepotkan itu. dia pikir aku ini barang apa? sampai diseret begitu, tubuhkukan jadi sakit semua kalau begini"

Ya, Hinata menyeret Naruto sepanjang perjalanan mulai dari keluar hutan, melewati jurang terjal, dan ditambah danau beracun. Itu semua di lalui Naruto dengan keadaannya yang di seret-seret oleh Hinata namun tak berhenti sampai di situ. Hinata bahkan tetap menyeret Naruto masuk hingga penginapan, sehingga membuatnya tak sempat menikmati keindahan kota.

"huh, padahalkan aku ingin berjalan-jalan melihat kota tapi, gara-gara gadis bodoh itu akhirnya aku malah jadi begini"

Menurut penjelasan Hinata.

Untuk menuju ke serikat sihir tempatnya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sehari jika menggunakan alat transportasi namun, masalahnya karena tempat vortal mereka masuk ke dunia sihir adalah hutan yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk alat transportasi atau tumpangan semacamnya sangatlah sulit untuk di temukan.

Sebenarnya Naruto agak bingung dengan Hinata. Kenapa gadis itu tidak menggunakan sihirnya untuk mempercepat perjalanan mereka. Dan ketika Naruto bertanya hal itu kepada Hinata jawaban gadis itu adalah 'aku akan sangat senang menunjukan seberapa indahnya dunia sihir itu kepadamu Naruto' jawab Hinata pada waktu itu. Gadis itu bahkan membuat wajah bahagia dengan senyum neghiasai wajahnya, namun sayangnya ucapan dan senyuman Hinata itu malah terlihat menakutkan bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata kini tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman di kota ini. Kota yang bernama Roge City ini adalah sebuah kota yang menjual berbagai macam pernak pernik menarik yang jarang di temui di kota lain.

Dan karena hal itu pulalah Hinata memilih tempat ini sebagai wadah peristirahatannya untuk sementara waktu. Selain kota ini dekat dan dapat di capai oleh Hinata. Di kota ini juga Hinata ingin membeli suatu barang pesanan orang.

Tak seperti di dunia manusia. Di dunia sihir para remaja gadisnya tak akan membeli sesatu yang tak berguna seperti pakaian atau perhiasana atau semacamnya yang membuat mereka kehabisa uang dengan cepat. Di dunia sihir para remaja gadisnya lebih suka mengoleksi peralatan sihir atau buku yang berhubungan dengan sihir namun, terkadang tak jarang juga ada yang tak melakukan hal itu. Meski jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak.

.

"hah, jika tahu begini aku lebih baik tidak memberi tahukannya soal misiku lagi. Merepotkan saja"

Hinata mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di bangku panjang yang jadi sandarannya saat ini. Ketika ingin memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak tiba-tiba Hinata bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang menusuk-menusuk kulitnya.

Hawa itu benar-benar kuat dan sangat dekat dengan Hinata saat ini.

Hinata mencoba meneguk ludahnya yang terasa susah dia lakukan. Hawa membunuh ini pernah Hinata rasakan sebelumnya dan kalau tidak salah pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Jiwa yang terbelunggu dalam kesepian"

Setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata itu hawa membunuh yang dirasakannya tadi berangsur menghilang dan ketika Hinata dapat bergerak, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh itu.

Dan disana Hinata melihatnya

tubuh yang di selimuti armor tebal dengan warna merah metalik sebagai dasar darii warna armor itu dan hitam kotor sebagai coraknya. Di pundaknya sebuah pedang panjang yang tersarung dan ditambah dengan sebuah perisai baja besar berwarna coklat gelap yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya dengan manis. Orang itu memandang sekitarnya dengan pandangan datar yang terkesan Cool, sambil duduk dengan santai di sebelah Hinata orang itu mandangan kearah depannya.

Hinata kembali meposisinya tubuhnya rileks. Setelah yakin kalau orang itu adalah orang yang benar di kenalnya barulah Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"hah, kenapa sih cara memberi salammu itu tidak pernah berubah ?" orang itu tak menggrubis pertanyaan Hinata barusan, dia tetap fukos dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"bukankah seharusnya kau saat ini sedang menjalankan misi ?" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Gaara"

Ketika namanya di sebutkan barulah pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Master mempercayakan aku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini kepadamu. beliau bilang 'cepat kembali, akan berbaha-"

"cukup dengan perkataan membosankan itu. Bilang saja pada orang tua itu kalau aku ingin merenggankan kakiku sebentar jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku saat ini. Dan lagi pula..."

Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya berubah serius dengan alisnya yang mengkerut. Tangan kirinya memegang dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berfikir, nampaknya Hinata saat ini tengah memikirkan sesaut.

.

.

"DHUAAAR"

.

.

selagi Hinata masih berfikir tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dari arah kota. Hinata berdiri melihat kearah ledakan itu berasal. Matanya terbelalak karena sadar tempat ledakan itu berasal dari mana.

"sial, tempat itu... Naruto" Hinata langsung mengaktifkan sihir yang dimilikinya dan kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya berada meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Tanpa memperdulikan barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh juga.

"Alasan seseorang berusaha keras" ucap Gaara datar sambil melihat kearah Hinata menghilang.

.

.

Sebenarnya alasan kenapa Hinata membawa Naruto tanpa menggunakan sihirnya untuk mempercepat jalan mereka menuju serikat adalah bukan seperti apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu pada pria kuning itu. Tidak, hal itu sangat bodoh jika dijadikan sebuah jawaban.  
Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Hinata ingin menguji coba Naruto. Menguji seberapa kuat laki-laki itu bisa bertahan dari derita yang di berikan olehnya. Derita di mana orang-orang yang tak pernah menggunakan sihir seperti Naruto tak dapat bertahan, meski itu hal yang itu baru sebuah masalah kecil bagi seorang penyihir macam Hinata dan pada saat Hinata mencoba ketubuh Naruto secara langsung barulah Hinata percaya dengan kekuatan pemuda itu.

Hinata sudah sampai ketempat dimana ledakan itu berasal, dan disana Hinata melihat seorang berjubah tengah berdiri membelakanginya sambil memadang kearah kobaran api dari bangunan reruntuhan gedung yang telah meledak, sementara itu di bawah kaki orang itu terlihat Naruto yang kini nampak shock dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Hinata mendekati orang itu sehati-hati mungkin namun, sialnya seakan menyadari keberadaan Hinata orang berjubah itu berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ketahuan oleh orang itu. Hinata kesini bukan untuk bertarung namun, untuk membawa Naruto pergi karena alasan utamanya hanyalah Naruto seorang tapi, jika kondisinya tidak mendukung apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya Hinata tak ingin melawan orang berjubah itu karena Hinata sadar kalau dirinya dengan orang itu memiliki level kekuatan yang agak berbeda dan di tambah lagi Hinata tak tahu seperti apa kekuatan orang di depannya itu.

'gawat, aku tidak mungkin bertarung dengan orang seperti dia di saat-saat keadaan kritis seperti ini' Hinata memandang orang itu. Dari fostur tubuh nampaknya orang itu adalah seorang pria. Hinata mencoba mencari sesuatu dari orang itu yang memungkinan kalau pria berjubah itu adalah pelaku peledakan namun, Hinata tak menemukan apapun.

"siapa kau? dan apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" belum sempat Hinata bertanya, orang itu sudah mendahulinya bertaya soal apa yang ingin dia tanyakan dalam fikirannya saat ini.

"heh, seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu pada orang asing seperti kau. Siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? dan di tambah lagi apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada laki-laki yang ada di situ? heh" Hinata mencoba sebisanya mengorek informasi dari orang ini. Lagi pula orang itu entah kenapa terkesan menganggap kehadiran Hinata disini tengah mengganggunya.

"hm, kurasa kau benar juga tapi, maaf untuk dua pertanyaan pertama aku tak bisa mengatakannya namun, jika yang kau tanyakan adalah soal pemuda ini maka aku akan jawab"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemuda itu?"

Orang itu tak menjawab. Meski wajah orang itu terhalang oleh bayangan dari tudung jubahnya namun Hinata sadar kalau orang itu kini tengah tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Sambil mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Naruto orang itu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata begini

"aku akan jujur. Sebenarnya anak ini memiliki sesuatu yang dapat mebuat orang-orang takut padanya tapi, sebelum anak ini sadar apa yang terjadi semuanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya"

"dia sangat kesepian dan sendirian. Bahkan seseorang yang membawanya kedunia barupun adalah seorang penipu"

Hinata tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Seberapa kalipun dia mencoba berfikir tetap saja Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti maksud jawaban dari orang itu.

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu itu, hah?"

"hm, cobalah untuk mencaritahu sendiri jawabanya, anak muda, hehehe" setelah mengucapkan jawaban yang kembali membuat Hinata tak paham.

Ketika Hinata masih dalam pemikiran untuk memahami maksud dari jawaban pria asing itu. pria itu malah menghilang entah kemana.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar orang itu, ketika sadar kalau saat ini ada yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan,

"Naruto.. OI, sadarlah Naruto" Hinata menepuk-nepuk wajah Naruto pelan. Mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu dari rasa shock yang dialaminya saat ini.

"apa jangan-jangan dia terkena sihir ya?" tebak Hinata. Sambil melihat sekitarnya Hinata menyadari kalau di tempat ini terlihat agak sepi. "hm apa yang terjadi disini? semuanya nampak sepi-ah" Hinata tiba nerasakan kalau kepalanya agak pusing dan pandangannya mulai buram. Hinata mencoba memegangi kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut menahan sakit. Hinata berteriak kesakitan hingga tubuhnya terduduk di tanah.

"eh, sial ap-apa yang-" dan dengan begitulah Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Hinata membuka matanya, efek sakit kepala yang diterimanya tadi masih bisa terasa meski penglihatannya mulai membaik. Hinata memandangi sekitarnya. Dia kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya berisi kasur yang saat ini tengah di rebahinya. Hinata merasa familiar dengan ruangan ini tapi, dimana dia melihat dia lupa.

"dimana Naruto? ah, sial aku harus cepat mencarinya sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk lainnya menimpa pemuda itu" Hinata baru menyadari kalau Naruto tak berada di sisinya saat ini. Sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang agak goyah untuk berdiri, Hinata berjalan sambil menyusuri dinding ruangan ini.

.

.

Naruto sudah tersadar dari rasa shocknya semenjak Hinata mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Saat ini dia tengah berada di suatu tempat bernama serikat cahaya bulan atau lebih tepatnya inilah serikat tempat Hinata berasal. Naruto bisa berada disini karena ada seseorang yang membawanya, seorang pria berambut merah dengan armor tebal. Naruto dibuat pingsan dan ketika sadar sudah berada di tempat ini.

"ah, sial sudah dua kali aku pingsan dan semuanya karena hal tidak menyenangkan"

Naruto mecoba mengalisis sekitarnya dan tak menemukan seorangpun.

"Di sini sangat sepi, tempat apa ya ini?"

sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang itu Naruto menyentuh dinding ruang yang merupakan beton tebal. Naruto mencoba melihat-lihat bagian langit-langit ruangan ini.

"tidak jauh berbeda benar-benar tak ada apa-apa disini"

Naruto kembali ketempat awalnya tadi karena sudah merasa tak menemukan apapun. Sambil membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"BRUST"

"apa itu tadi?"

tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat sedikit kobaran api ketika matanya tertutup. Padahal Naruto ingin tidur tadi tapi, malah tidak jadi karena terkejut. Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi, kali ini dia sedikit dengan api itu. Naruto mencoba fokus dan

"BRUST,BRUST,BRUST"

kobaran api itu semakin membesar ketika Naruto memfokuskan fikirannya. Semakin besar hingga membentuk wujud sesosok makhluk bertubuh sangat besar dan menakutkan yang tak dapat di deskripsikan bentuknya bagaimana tapi, jika soal ukuran melebihi sang Naga Uroboros.

"**ARGGHHHH**" makhluk itu mengaum dengan menyemburkan api dimana-mana, kecuali tempat Naruto berada. Dengan tubuh di selubungi api dan tatapan mata yang dipenuhi dengan kesinisan makhluk itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, tatapan makhluk itu benar-benar membuatnya tak dapat berkutik saat ini.

"**SIAPA KAU? WAHAI PEMUDA YANG** **BERANI DATANG KETEMPAT TIDURKU INI"**

suara makhluk itu benar-benar berat dan penuh dengan aura wibawa. Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebisa mungkin. Melihat makhluk seperti Naga saja sudah mengejutkannya apalagi makhluk yang tak memiliki deskripsi seperti ini, tentu saja sudah membuatnya shock.

"a-aku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku tak tahu kalau ini adalah tempat tidurmu" jawab Naruto seadanya. Naruto mencoba sesopan mungkin pada makhluk itu.

"**HM, UZU-KAH? AHAHAHA"**

Makhluk besar itu tertawa kencang membuat anging ribut yang sangat kuat hingga membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

Ketika angin berhenti Naruto menatap makhluk besar itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"KENAPA KAU TERTAWA? HAH"

"**HUH, KAU FIKIR AKU BODOH APA? SEMUA YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN UZU SUDAH LENYAP DARI SEJARAH DUNIA, HAHAHA" **monster itu kembali tertawa namun, tidak menyebabkan angin ribut kali ini.

Naruto terkejut mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh makhluk besar itu.

"kau, kau mengetahui tentang uzu? apa kau bisa ceritakan pada ku semua tentang uzu?"

Naruto bertanya kepada monster yang masih tertawa itu dengan penuh harap. Sejak dulu Naruto ingin sekali mengetahui kebenaran tentang klannya, kebenaran tentang ibunya, dan kebenaran tentang ayahnya yang menghilang.

**"HAH, JANGAN HARAP BOCAH. JIKA KAU INGIN SESUATU DARIKU MAKA KAU HARUS BAYAR. ITULAH KONSEKUENSINYA"**

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, matanya gelap terhalangi oleh rambutnya. Naruto sudah menduga kalau jadi bakal

"baiklah, ambil yang kau mau dariku"

monster itu tersenyum. Bukan sebuah senyuman sinis yang diperlihatkannya tapi, sebuah senyuman senang.

**"BAGUS, SEBENARNYA AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN PERMAINAN INI JADI KHUSUS UNTUK KAU MAKA AKU..."**

tubuh Naruto disinari oleh cahaya terang yang menyiluakan seisi tempat itu.

"**KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI NANTI"**

ketika Naruto membuka matanya, semuanya kembali seperti semula, hanya sebuah ruangan kosong.

Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya, kali ini dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya.

"hem, ini terasa aneh"

Naruto mengepal-ngepalkan tangan kanannya beberapa kali mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ganjil namun, tangan kanannya itu baik-baik saja.

"hm, sebenar-"

sebelum sempat Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah api besar dan mulai menjalar bagian tubuh lainnya.

Naruto mencoba berteriak meminta tolong namun, sia-sia karena api sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya api itu membuat tubuh Naruto meledak seperti layakanya energi yang melebihi batas wadahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

owari

Di suatu tempat. Di sebuah gedung besar terlihat seorang wanita dengan usianya yang masih terbilang muda tengah memandang kota yang berada di bawah bangunan yang di tempatinya ini dari balik jendela.

Sambil melihat dengan sedikit rasa bosan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya wanita itu melakukan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang yang paling berpengaruh di tempat itu.

.

"whuzzzz"

wanita itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar ketika menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang datang seenaknya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"maaf, atas kelancangan saya Nona. saya kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan informasi kalau Hinata Hyuga telah berhasil mengatarkan Tuan muda kesini, meski agak mengalami kendala namun, dia berhasil" ucap orang yang sebut saja informan.

Sang Nona tersenyum mendengarnya. Meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu namun, dia butuh kepastian. Jadi karena itulah dia mengirim seseorang untuk mengamati dan terbuktilah kebenarannya.

"baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi"

"baik"

wanita itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Sekali lagi wanita itu menatap kota di bawahnya hanya saja tatapannya kali ini terlihat lebih senang.

"Nah, anakku selamat datang kembali kerumah kedua mu"

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga cahater 5 ini.

setelah panjangnya waktu yang saya pakai buat liburan akhirnya saya publish lagi

terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah susah-susah ngeriview nih cerita, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus atau kurang greget karena saya ini bukan seorang penulis handal. saya cuma seorang outhor abal-abal yang gak punya sesuatu untuk ngebuat ceritanya jadi keren dan diminati orang lain

yah, tak banyak yang saya ingin ucapkan. saya masih sama seperti dulu tak berubah tapi, mungkin bedanya saat ini saya lebih lambat publishnya karena masalah yang saya hadapi di RL.

nah, segitu aja dulu. maaf karena saya pada ngebuat orang lain nunggu.

BMS OUT.


End file.
